Even Thieves Have Fans
by Daimyo Shi
Summary: Lupin has a chance to reclaim a Ruby that his granfather had lost but it smells like a trap.


Lupin and his Biggest Fan:

Even Thieves have fans

  
  


By Daimyo Shi

  
  


I don't own Lupin III or its Characters, But it is fun to spend a week with Lupin wouldn't it?

  
  


Lupin was inserting foil into a contact on a window so that he could open it. Lupin opened the window carefully. As expected the Alarm didn't sound. 

He remembered his Grandfather telling him about the Flame Ruby when Lupin was much younger. It was one of a few objects that had ever escaped his Grandfather grasp. His grandfather had died thinking that it was lost forever. It was a matter of family pride to steal it. Lupin had known as so as he read about it that this stone had to be his. In the back of his mind Lupin realises it was the perfect bait for a trap. But the ruby had resurfaced in the collection of Richard Macdonald, a Canadian Media Mogul. Lupin carefully moves through a room that he entered of the 19th century Victorian mansion in the British properties in Vancouver, British Columbia. Lupin had entered from the Drawing room it was fairly close to the study but under better cover. So far Lupin had found it to be incredibly easy to get information about the house and evading the alarms. 

[Too easy.] thought Lupin to himself. Lupin edged his way along the floor, careful to not walk on the well-worn areas where the floor was most likely to squeak. He made his way to the study where the ruby was kept. Lupin carefully open the door and entered the library. Lupin's razor sharp senses noted that he was not alone in the room. He drew his P-38 as a Desk lamp was turned on. Sitting in a chair was a medium build man in his late twenties, Richard Macdonald, if Lupin knew his faces right. On the Desk beside him there lays a scrap book and a case with the Fire Ruby inside.

"Bonsoir, M. Lupin, I trust that you won't kill me now that you see I am unarmed." remarks Richard.

"No as long as your hands remain in view at all times." remarks Lupin.

"Of course, I have always wanted to meet you, M. Lupin."

"Why?" replies Lupin [normally say that just before they try to kill me.]

"Well I been following your exploits for years. This scrapbook" says Richard points slowly at the book on the table "has every little scrap of Information I could find about you. Newspaper clipping, photos, I even have gotten some of the letters [1] from your other Crimes. I am one of your biggest fans. I am sure you prefer to hear that from a beautiful woman. I never though I would gain something that you are interested in Stealing. Your carrier clearly shows you don't really steal to gain money you do it for other reasons. However, I managed to gain this Fire Ruby and found out that you Grandfather had once stolen it and then lost it. I knew that you would come for it. It would be a matter of pride. So take it, it is yours But it would be awfully nice if you sign my scrapbook before you take it."

Lupin looking puzzled opens the Scrapbook and fines indeed it is a collection of his exploits, flipping through it he sees several photos of himself mocking cameras, and the like. Lupin takes up his pen and lightning quick signs his name to the book. He then opens the case with the Ruby and takes the ruby. Lupin carefully studies it and satisfies himself that it is the real thing. 

"So my biggest fan." smiles Lupin "where is inspector Zenigata?"

"No, where, I don't even know where he is this isn't a trap. That would be dishonourable." replies Richard

"You are Crazy." remarks Lupin.

"So it has been remarked several dozen times, M. Lupin. I never cared about it. Further so are you M. Lupin. In the end does it matter how insane some is if they are happy?"

Lupin thinks for a minute and Grins "No."

"Have a good evening M. Lupin I will call the police in the morning. My paper shall carry front page news about it."

Lupin was already gone.

"Swift and sure is the Wolf known as Lupin." Chuckles Richard.

  
  
  
  
  
  


French Words

  
  


Bonsoir = Good evening

M. French for Mister.

  
  


Authors' notes

1. In the Manga Written and Drawn by Monkey Punch, Lupin always sends a letter to people he going to steal from. I am not sure if it ever has been in the Anime. I only saw a handful of the movies.


End file.
